batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pact
The Pact is the name of a group of the most notorious and dangerous criminals in the world, assembled to unite for a single purpose. It is currently unknown what the goals of the group is or who initially formed them. However, their arrival foreshadowed darker days in Gotham, particularly for Batman and the Gotham City Police Department. History It is unknown who formed the Pact or the purposes of their operations. However, the group's members were all professional criminals or had ties to the underworld of Gotham City. The only known members were the mysterious "John Doe", Bane, Riddler, Dr. Victor Fries and Harleen Quinzel. For now, Riddler is the leader of the group but it is unknown who the real mastermind behind process of forming the Pact. Also, it is unknown how they recruited Harley Quinn and John Doe to their cause. The group would work together on various different crimes, such as heists and raids on territory. However, they were all sworn to secrecy and were not to attract the attention of the authorities or crime fighters, such as the Batman. They are after a virus that was created by a secret organization called SANCTUS and it is unknown what they planned to do if they had their hands on the virus. Batman: The Enemy Within ''The Enigma Upon arriving in Gotham, the Riddler set out to draw the attention of and kill Batman, whilst the other members planned their own attacks on the city. However, with the Agency followed him, Riddler's attack on the Virago casino caused concern to the other members of the group, particularly with the possibility that their plans could be exposed. After an attack on Wayne Tower, Doe decided to talk to a "friend" he had made in Arkham Asylum, Bruce Wayne, and get him to join the group. Regardless of his decision on whether he wanted to get involved with the group, Doe also promised to help him track down the Riddler, after learning about his vendetta against the criminal. After Riddler set up a trap for Batman, he tried to contact each of the members through Doe and have them witness his defeat of the vigilante. However, either because they were busy with their own crimes or him not contacting them, the other members of the Pact didn't turn up and left Riddler to battle Batman by himself. It's possible that one of the members, likely either Doe or Quinn, were responsible for Riddler's assassination. The Pact Mere minutes after the Riddler's death, the Pact launched their own attacks on various landmarks and buildings in Gotham. Harley Quinn lead an attack on the City Brokerage, during which she stole millions of dollars in diamonds. Freeze lead an assault on GothCorp, during which he and his men stole parts in biotech and electronics, freezing personnel in huge ice formations. Bane and his men attacked the Gotham City Police Department's arsenal, stealing thousands of weapons and vehicles. During this, they confronted and defeated Batman, whilst also learning about the Riddler's death. With Riddler needed for the next step in their operations, the Pact decided to retrieve their comrade's corpse from the Agency. Initially, they planned to fight through the agents guarding him with a fight, later events would lead to them changing their plans. However, to unlock it, they required a Phalanx Key, which was currently being help at Wayne Enterprises. They also sent Catwoman to steal an eye copy scanner that is required for their operations. Doe was later contacted by Bruce Wayne, who had decided to join the group for unspecified purposes. After meeting up in the Stacked Deck bar, the two met up with Quinn, who gave Wayne the task of stealing the Phalanx Key from Wayne Enterprises. Despite a number of obstacles, including a number of conflicts with Harley, Bruce was able to retrieve it and hand it over to Quinn, during which she also stole an EMP generator. After meeting with the other members of the group, Harley was able to convince them to bring him into their base of operations, despite the skepticism of Bane. After being brought to the group's base of operations, Old Five Points, Bruce Wayne was introduced to the other members and was advised to, by Quinn, to convince them to vote him into the group. Regardless of how he does, Wayne was voted in, ''either through a tie, majority or landslide vote, depending on how well he can convince the others to let him join, and the Pact left to retrieve Riddler's body. Using the EMP generator, they were able to deactivate the Agent's stun pistols and subdued a number of their men. However, despite their disadvantage, the Agents tried to fight back, causing a riot on the street. After getting Riddler's body to the escape vehicle, either Bane or Quinn can be left behind, depending on the choice made by Wayne. Despite Bruce's choices, it will either leave Bane or Harley to continue to lead the Pact. Head Off Harley Quinn=If Bruce chooses to head off Harley Quinn's rampage, she will escape with the other members whilst Bane is left behind to fight the Agency. If Bruce switched his Venom, he will notice the difference but continue to engage the agents. After arriving back at the Old Five Points, Freeze warned that Bane would likely survive and would hold a grudge against the group for leaving him. |-|Head Off Bane=If Bruce chooses to head off Bane, he will escape with the other members whilst Harley Quinn is left behind to fight the Agency. Despite Doe's attempts to convince the other members to go back and rescue her, the decide to leave her, causing him to storm off when they return to the Old Five Points. They then unlock the casket as Catwoman arrives with the component she collected. ''Fractured Mask After unlocking the casket, the remaining members put Wayne and Catwoman onto replicating Riddler's eyes, allowing them to bypass the Agency retinal scanners. After completing the task, Bane or Quinn, depending on who was left behind, returned from fighting the Agency and confronted the person who Bruce fought with. After Quinn incapacitated the men sent after her, she took control of the Pact and told the rest of the group about her suspicions of a mole in their ranks. She then sent Bruce, John and Catwoman to investigate Riddler's hideout whilst the others prepared to raid the black-site. During this time, Bane searched for a mole within the men, during which he murdered a number of them. Another couple were lost when Freeze tested a prototype freezing grenade, hoping to use it against the fire suppression systems. After learning of these, Quinn took control of the mole hunt herself, during which a laptop belonging to Riddler was stolen by either John or Catwoman for Batman. After narrowing down the search of the mole to two people, Quinn ordered them to set up one of Freeze's cryogenics chambers to execute the person in. Bane, having learnt about Project LOTUS from either Bruce or John, deduced the black-site to be underneath the Bodhi Spa and, having followed Bruce, suspected he may be the mole after seeing him meet with the Agency. After being brought in for questioning, Bruce can either give himself or Catwoman up as the mole, leading the Pact to try to execute them in the cryo-chamber. ''If Catwoman was chosen, she damages the device in a failed escape attempt and is placed into one of Riddler's murder-boxes. Whilst they leave the person to die, the Pact began their raid on the black-site. Members * Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn -Current Leader * Bane - Current Leader * "John Doe" - Harley's Assistant * Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze - Technology expert * Bruce Wayne/Batman (undercover, determent) Former * "Riddler" (deceased) Employees/Accomplices * Selina Kyle/Catwoman (determent) * Rumi Mori (formerly) * Eli Knable (formerly) * Bane and Riddler's men Category:Organizations Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Organizations Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Villains